Slavery- Won't Anyone Resist?
by Fallen Goddess of Rome
Summary: Cloud is born into AshClan, where she-cats are taken as slaves. Her eyes are different, and so is she. Will she even have a chance in this harsh world? It seems so when she is given an opportunity to change the way the Clan is run forever. I am not great at summaries, but hopefully the book is better. :) Rated T for murder, violence, implied rape, etc.
1. Allegiances

_ Silence. Complete and utter silence. All is dark. A sense of terror lingers in the still air. A look around shows no possible escape. I feel my way to a wall- a cave wall. I circle, searching for relief from this awful loneliness, silent fright. No use. I collapse._

My eyes open to a brightness I have never before seen. Not that I've ever seen anything, anyway. I look around, drinking in my first sights, first memories of what the world is.

I see a pretty, furry mass to one side. A pretty color. _My mother,_ I think, _She is so pretty._ I continue my gaze, and see three bundles- My siblings. I mew, and my mother stirs. I mew again, wanting to see more, but unable to with her back to me. She wakes, and stretches. She turn to me, and a smile breaks across her face. She bends down.

"Hello, my sweet. Your eyes are open, at last." She licks my ear. She flicks her long, sweeping tail across the ears of my sibling. "Wake up, darlings." she crows. Slowly the other kits open their tired eyes and turn to us. All three immediately are alert.

Welcome to AshClan, my kits. Doe, Flame, Cloud, Barkkit. Den. I look again at my siblings. Barkkit is very small, and dark brown. His eyes are green. I wonder what mine are. I watch as my sisters assess me, while my only brother sits, looking at the ground. "Do you want to go outside?" All of us nod at our mothers words. She grins, and stands. She leads us out.

"Hello, Rabbitleap." She says, nodding to a golden tom. He simple nods. "Flower." he says curtly. As we walk away, Doe asks Flower, "Why was he so grumpy? Sunnygrass was nice when he visited us." Flower stops, and Flame walks into her, before falling on his tail.

"Well, Doe, we are she-cats. We are their slaves. We do as they say without question. We must be polite, however rude the toms may be. Barkkit, however, you will grow into one of them. You may choose a personal slave, and all must obey you. In RainClan, it is the she-cats who rule, while the toms must be enslaved. If you disobey, you are punished. But if you do something good for the Clan, a she-cat may become an apprentice, and have the chance to become a full Clan member."

I finally speak. "Why? Why can we not be equal? Why must one be superior to the other?" I am amazed by my voice- soft, pretty.

Flower, smiles sadly. "I have no way of knowing, and know intention of lying about it."

She gives us a tour of the slave quarters, and even lets us peer out into the beautiful main camp. We lay back in our nest. Doe, Flame, and Barkkit have drifted into sleep. I ask my mother one last thing.

"Flower, what do my eyes look like?"

She smiles at me with her eyes shut. "They are the most wonderful eyes, unique and mysterious. One eye is the brightest of green, and the other is the darkest of blues."

I try to lie awake and contemplate, but soon the sleep takes my mind over. I dream of myself, with my mother, on the edge of a cliff. I watch, stranded, as she is blown off. I shriek, and wake abruptly. I soon fall back under and have nightmares all night.

**A/N: So the first chapter is really boring, but it introduces Cloud's inquisitive side. It's also really short, but hey, two chapters at the same time, so. Please review, etc, etc. Thanks!**

**Fallen Goddess of Rome~**


	2. Chapter 1

_ Silence. Complete and utter silence. All is dark. A sense of terror lingers in the still air. A look around shows no possible escape. I feel my way to a wall- a cave wall. I circle, searching for relief from this awful loneliness, silent fright. No use. I collapse._

My eyes open to a brightness I have never before seen. Not that I've ever seen anything, anyway. I look around, drinking in my first sights, first memories of what the world is.

I see a pretty, furry mass to one side. A pretty color. _My mother,_ I think, _She is so pretty._ I continue my gaze, and see three bundles- My siblings. I mew, and my mother stirs. I mew again, wanting to see more, but unable to with her back to me. She wakes, and stretches. She turn to me, and a smile breaks across her face. She bends down.

"Hello, my sweet. Your eyes are open, at last." She licks my ear. She flicks her long, sweeping tail across the ears of my sibling. "Wake up, darlings." she crows. Slowly the other kits open their tired eyes and turn to us. All three immediately are alert.

Welcome to AshClan, my kits. Doe, Flame, Cloud, Barkkit. Den. I look again at my siblings. Barkkit is very small, and dark brown. His eyes are green. I wonder what mine are. I watch as my sisters assess me, while my only brother sits, looking at the ground. "Do you want to go outside?" All of us nod at our mothers words. She grins, and stands. She leads us out.

"Hello, Rabbitleap." She says, nodding to a golden tom. He simple nods. "Flower." he says curtly. As we walk away, Doe asks Flower, "Why was he so grumpy? Sunnygrass was nice when he visited us." Flower stops, and Flame walks into her, before falling on his tail.

"Well, Doe, we are she-cats. We are their slaves. We do as they say without question. We must be polite, however rude the toms may be. Barkkit, however, you will grow into one of them. You may choose a personal slave, and all must obey you. In RainClan, it is the she-cats who rule, while the toms must be enslaved. If you disobey, you are punished. But if you do something good for the Clan, a she-cat may become an apprentice, and have the chance to become a full Clan member."

I finally speak. "Why? Why can we not be equal? Why must one be superior to the other?" I am amazed by my voice- soft, pretty.

Flower, smiles sadly. "I have no way of knowing, and know intention of lying about it."

She gives us a tour of the slave quarters, and even lets us peer out into the beautiful main camp. We lay back in our nest. Doe, Flame, and Barkkit have drifted into sleep. I ask my mother one last thing.

"Flower, what do my eyes look like?"

She smiles at me with her eyes shut. "They are the most wonderful eyes, unique and mysterious. One eye is the brightest of green, and the other is the darkest of blues."

I try to lie awake and contemplate, but soon the sleep takes my mind over. I dream of myself, with my mother, on the edge of a cliff. I watch, stranded, as she is blown off. I shriek, and wake abruptly. I soon fall back under and have nightmares all night.

**A/N: So the first chapter is really boring, but it introduces Cloud's inquisitive side. Here is an image of Cloud, except istead lf amber think green. The Allegiances aren't very descriptive, I know.**


	3. Chapter 2

I wake the next morning to find a large tom staring at me. My mother whispers in my ear, "This is Redleaf, the deputy. Be careful around him." By the way my sisters are hanging back, I think Flower has already warned them. Barkkit is going on like normal, so I ask Flower, "Is Barkkit okay? He won't hurt him, will he?" She shakes her head- a clear no. I move to sit with my sisters. The tom- Redleaf- speaks in a deep, yet soft voice.

"Flower, the kits will start training today. What are the names?" I realize nobody knows our names, except Rabbitleap, the Patroller. Our mother had told us training would start soon, but we didn't realize that meant within a few days. Flower nods, so I guess I just misinterpreted what she meant. That or she is good at covering surprise. I feel like emotion would not be welcomed.

As soon as the deputy has left the den, we all spring up. Flame and Barkkit play, while Doe and I start to wash. Flower told us the beter we look, the better our chances will be at being freed. We wash for a while, and Flower helps us eventually. Once Flame and Barkkit start washing, Doe decides she is finished. I keep on, knowing I want to be free.

Flower takes us to the Slave Quarters entrance at sun-high. Soon enough, Redleaf returns, and we are escorted to the main learing. The main clearing is huge, surrounded by brambles on three sides- well protected. Dens are woven into the branches and brambles, and each is the size of the entire Slave Quarters. The fourth wall is a stone Cliffside. There is a cat standing on a ledge in front of a cave. I assume this is Oakstar, the leader. Redleaf leaves us in the center of the clearing, and sits on a rock nearby. Soon cats start to pour out of the dens. My mother sits on a stump directly behind us. Four cats sit nearby to the left. Oakstar yowls, signaling silence. He hops down and pads towards us, stopping a tail-length away.

"Today we have before us four kits," he meows loudly, "And today, three will walk away." I hear Barkkit gasp. Flower said nothing about one of us not starting our training.

"Slave, what are these kits to be called?"

Flower looks up and meows, in a clear but shaking voice, "Barkkit. Doe. Flame. Cloud." The Clan nods- in approval? I do not know. Oakstar again speaks. "Step forward, young tom." Barkkit takes a deep breath, and slowly pads forward. "Place your paw on mine." The leader instructs my brother. He does so obediently. "From now on, you shall be known as Barkpaw. Mentor, please step forward." A dark bown tabby tom steps forward. I notice his lack of a tail. "Anttail, will you teach this kit the ways of our Clan?" Anttail simply nods. "Then you shall mentor young Barkpaw." Anttail steps away with Barkpaw, and sits to our opposite side.

"She-kits, step forward." Doe and Flame follow my lead, stepping towards the large tom. "Doe, you will be trained by Sunfoot. You have shown good behavior, and have been freed as a full Clan member. You will therefore be known as Doepaw." Flower had told us that the stronger, better looking kits typically get freed at the start of training. Doe got awarded a high honor- Healer's apprentice. Doepaw is larger than all of us, and strong too. She isn't too bright, but she is strong. Flower said it would be presented as intelligence, or loyalty, or good behavior.

"Flame, you will be trained by Jayflight. You have shown great intelligence, and have been freed as a full Clan member. You will therefore be known as Flamepaw." The crowd of cats gapes, and a few audible gasps are let out. Rarely is one kit freed from a litter, let alone two. I am almost certain there is know chance of me being freed. I'm small, the smallest of the kits, and haven't shown any signs of intelligence. Finally, Oakstar starts to speak again.

"Cloud, you will be trained by Redleaf." He pauses, obviously waiting for the reaction of the Clan. He isn't disappointed. The entire Clan gasps, even the slaves, but Rabbitleap is too shocked to shoo them away from the entrance. Redleaf is just as shocked as I am. Never is a she-cat taken as the deputy's apprentice. I will become Deputy in Redleaf's place, if I pass every assessment. Flame and Doe stare at me with jealous, and angry, eyes. Even I have no idea why I might have been picked for the high honor. Even Healer's apprentice compares in no caliber to what I have become. "You will be known as Cloudpaw." He nods, signaling the end of the meeting. I watch as my Clan slowly turns from me, the apprentice to the deputy, the first in AshClan's history of she-slaves.

**A/N: I know it is _so_ cliché to have the main character become "the first in the history of the Clans to do what she had done" kind of character, but I am thinking I can make it work. Maybe. Anyways, thank you to RagingContent for the review and also for my 2 followers! Yay! I am thinking about throwing in an alternating POV, possibly with Redleaf, Flower, Doepaw, Flamepaw, Barkpaw, or something, just to make the different emotions evident. Cloudpaw has a very straightforward mind, and not a lot of emotion compared to her siblings. Anyway, please review, any criticism is wanted, to make me a better writer. So thank you followers, future followers, and all who review,**

**Fallen Goddess of Rome~**


End file.
